Lo tengo como fierro
by Luuchia
Summary: Por favor detente.. pero lo ignoro Momo.. no le importo que los estubieran viendo,lo ataco con helados y se acabo :S Oneshot YaoI MomoRyo ligero TezuRyo


Woh! o.o esta es la historia mas rara que he kreado en mi vida XDDD es como una meskla Humor/Romance/drama/..eso xD ojala les gusta ;-;

* * *

**Lo tengo como fierro**

Hay estaba él, un gran jugador de tenis, con un gran cuerpo, gran popularidad…Lo tenía todo…menos algo…más bien alguien, la persona responsable de todo su deseo lujurioso, sus noches desvelándose. Al principio, fue del amor mas puro que alguien haya podido imaginar, él era feliz con tan solo ver una sonrisa de aquella persona. Pero después, al ver como lo acosaban todas esas mujeres y algunos chicos, y al ver…como el aceptaba esos acosos. Aquel amor "puro e inocente" se convirtió en una ¿obsesión?.

- Ah…-Suspiró el pelinegro. Hoy no había entrenamiento de tenis, por lo que tenía la tarde libre ¿Y si lo invitaba a tomar algo¡Claro! Quizá ese sea un buen comienzo. No habían hablado desde hace unos días…para ser especifico, después de que le "explico" algunas cosas a cierto mocoso…- _Mierda…_ - Odiaba recordar ese momento. La cara de susto del menor…Gritándole que se detenga…que por favor se detuviese…pero no le hizo caso…y paso lo que paso.

- ¡Echizen! –Gritó saliendo de sus pensamientos, el chico estaba solo a la salida de la escuela. Se acercó a paso rápido, se detuvo a pocos centímetros de el, pero lo único que hizo el otro fue retroceder unos 3 pasos. – No…

- Mo...Momo –El menor bajó la mirada, simplemente…no lo quería ver a los ojos. - ¿Qué sucede?

- Ne…¡quería invitarte a tomar un helado rico rico! –Dijo en tono infantil para no poner tan nervioso al ojidorado. - ¿Quieres ir? –Preguntó en un tono un poco mas serio.

Sintió arder sus mejillas, se sentía raro cuando Momo usaba aquel tono serio. Lanzó un suspiro y respondió. – Lo siento…Pero Tezuka Buchou me invitó al cine…-Levantó la mirada para encontrarse con un Momoshiro…Furioso, destrozado, etc…Se sintió un poco mal, pero de todos modos era la verdad, la mentira duele mas que la verdad…aun que quizá ahora ese dicho este mal.

- ¿Te vas a ir con el vejete de lentes? –Fue lo único que pudo formular ante la respuesta de Ryoma.

- Hey Momoshiro, cuida tus palabras, soy autoridad para ti ¬¬ -Habló una voz masculina, grave y …sensual (xD nunca falta esa palabra). Al pelinegro le dio un escalofrio por toda la espalda, le tenía fobia a esa voz. Kunimitsu lo empujó para dejarlo pasar y contemplar a Ryoma. – Bueno vamos –Ordenó el capitán con una voz dulce al menor, ambos caminaron dejando solo a Momo en el suelo, el menor volteó a verlo por última vez en ese día y le dedico una sonrisa triste.

- Ho Echizen… - Suspiró, todavía no olvidaba lo que paso…Bueno eso es cosa del pasado para él, ahora tenía que hacer de esa cita…¡la peor del universo para Ryo-chan!

**-.- Flash Back-.- Como hace…1 semana y 3 días xD -.-**

- ¡Termino la practica de tenis por hoy! Se salvaron…-El Buchou dio por terminada la tortura…digo el entrenamiento de ese día. Pero alguien lo hizo tropezar, calló al suelo sobre los jugos de Sadaharu, todos comenzaron a reír. – AVER QUE PASA AQUÍ, 500 VUELTAS POR TODA LA CANCHA BAJO MI SUPERVISION –Gritó el buchou, ahora bañado por los líquidos raros de DataMan.

- NOOOO –Lloraban todos, iban por la 3° vuelta nada mas.

Pero el titular mas joven pudo escapar, cuando nadie lo observaba se fue a cambiar de ropa a aquel cuarto, encontrándose con su gran Amigo Momo. – Que suerte tienes de irte primero hoy…

- ¿Cuántas vueltas fueron hoy? –Dijo desde el otro lado del cuarto.

- Hum…500 –Rió nervioso, dio gracias a Kami-sama por salvarlo de ese calvario. Escuchó como su amigo reía. De pronto sintió como alguien abrazaba su pierna y comenzaba a besarlo. – AHHHHHH –Gritó traumado. Momo fue donde él para ver que sucedía.

- ¡Que pas…-No termino la frase por que se encontró con una escena…bien…bien rarita, un niño de pantalones amarillos, poleron rojo y cabello negro, estaba abrazado de la pierna de Echizen. – Jajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaajajajajajaja xD quien es ese niño¿Tu novio?

- ¡Epa! –Protestó el mas pequeño. – Quiero que sepas que yo soy un macho hecho y derecho ¬¬ -Habló enfadado el chico que parecía ser de apenas 5 años, soltándose de la pierna de Echizen.

- Hum…De acuerdo pero dinos como te llamas niño –Preguntó amablemente Momo.

- Pues…-Miró al suelo, los jugadores lo miraron un poco preocupados, pero luego el chico los miro con algo raro en sus ojos…- ¡Soy Shin-Chan Nohara! Pero por las noches soy el grandioso MUCHACHO ENMASCARADO –Y comenzó a hacer un par de coreografías raras. – Bueno esa es mi identidad secreta no le digan a nadie –Dijo quitándose las cosas raras de sus ojos.

- ¡Cielos! Tu también vez el Muchacho enmascarado, que emoción –Momo comenzó a llorar a cascaditas unos 3 segundos pero luego se calmó.- Bueno yo me llamo Momo y el es Ryoma. – Comenzó a emocionarse por lo del muchacho enmascarado pero calló. Dejando hablar a Echizen.

- Oye…¿Por qué estas aquí? –Preguntó sereno.

- ¡Basta! –Gritó Shin asustando un poco a los otros dos. – Siéntense allí por favor – Pidió, no…mas bien ordenó.

- Y si no queremos? ¬¬ -Negó Echizen. Pero 3 segundos después ambos jóvenes titulares estaban sentados en esas banquitas lindas del cuarto (xD). – No vuelvas…a bajarte los pantalones ¬¬

- Jijiji –Se rió pervertido. – Bueno, yo quiero preguntarte algo Momo.

- ¡Anda pregunta!

- Cuando yo recién entre… -Comenzó a hablar en un tono muy inocente. – Vi a Momoshiro viéndose la entrepierna –Momo se puso nervioso, Ryoma se sonrojó. – Y grito o.o algo como… '¡Cielos¡Lo tengo como fierro!... Ojala Ryoma estuviera aquí le daría…' o.o –Lo dijo en un tono tan ingenuo, como si se tratase de comerse un helado, Ryoma se sonrojó al máximo, Momo se cubrió la entrepierna para no ser descubierto. _"Maldito mocoso…"_ – Bueno son 2 cosas o.o y si no respondes –Puso sus manos en sus pantalones. - ¿Responderás? – Momo asintió asustado. – ¿Como…es eso de 'Lo tengo como fierro? O.o

- Etto pues…-Le iba responder con naturalidad, pero Ryoma le susurro _"¿estas seguro? Lo traumaras…maldito pervertido ¬/¬"_ Rió para sus adentros. – Es que es una expresión…veras…cuando tu entrepierna por así decirlo…'despierta' puedes decir que lo tienes como fierro…

- Lo imaginé –Dijo travieso.- Bueno ahora…¿Qué quieres decir con que e darías a Ryoma? –Preguntó mirando a ambos totalmente sonrojados.

- Pues…es que no se puede explicar con palabras Shin –Dijo inocentemente Momo.

- hazlo con…marionetas nose…una representación ¡pero me tienes que explicar! o.ó

- _"Una representación ¿he? Creo que este mocoso es muy inteligente"_ De acuerdo…-Tomó a Ryoma del brazo y lo sentó en sus piernas, mirando hacia él. – Mira con atención Shin…-Se lamió los labios. No se preocupó si Echizen protestaba, estaba demasiado sorprendido como para hacer algo. – Para darle duro a alguien…se empieza con tranquilidad y delicadeza…-Shin saco una libreta y comenzó a anotar cada uno de los movimientos de Momo y Ryoma.

Momo volteó a Ryoma, haciendo que este quedase sentado en la banquita, comenzó a besarlo con suavidad, mordió su labio inferior a lo que el menor soltó un pequeño gemido, eso incentivo a Momo, bajo de sus labios al cuello, Ryoma por su parte estaba aterrorizado, le gustaba su senpai, pero todo esto iba demasiado rápido…Se acercó al oído del mayor para susurrarle…para rogarle _"Por favor, detente…"_ Pero no le hicieron caso…

El mayor procedió a sacarle la ropa al Ochibi, cosa que su pecho quedara al descubierto, tirando la ropa a quien sabe donde, no le importó que un chiquillo los estuviese mirando, ignorando las suplicas de detenerse de Ryoma, siguió besando a aquel cuello de tez pálida.

- _"Creo que esto es para mayores de 5 años o.o me estoy asustando…SOY HETEROSEXUAL x.x"_ –Shin salió corriendo a la casa de su mami. (Shin Rlz xD!)

**-.- Fin Flash back-.-**

Llegó al cine, hay estaban los 2 comiendo un helado, genial, compró uno de chocolate cubierto con mas chocolate y bombardeo a Tezuka en la cara, dejándolo ciego, tomo al Ochibi del brazo y se lo llevo lejos, hasta el parque, donde lo acorralo bajo un árbol- Momo

- ¡Paremos con esto Ryoma! –Le gritó asustando al menor. – Estoy arto de que me evites, eso me duele…Lo que paso el otro día con ese mocoso…paso…por que no aguantaba mas, necesitaba hacerlo…

- Por que querías saciar tu estúpido deseo de sexo ¿No? –Interrumpió Echizen con voz cortada.

- Baka…lo hice por que te amo, si…se que fui un tonto por…obligarte, pero por favor…perdóname –Lo último lo dijo tan arrepentido…que conmovería a cualquiera, incluso a Ryoma.

- Mada mada dane –Susurró con un sonrojo. – Yo…de todos modos quería, pero no en ese momento…no quería que las cosas pasasen tan rápido…-Hubo un silenció. – También te quiero Momo – Sonrió. Quizá ahora, momo se sentía el hombre mas feliz del mundo. Pero se había olvidado de una cosa.

¡PLAF!

Un helado callo a la cara de Momo. Era Tezuka, quien reía como desquiciado pervertido toda la situación. - ¡COMO TE ATREVES A ATACARME CON UN HELADO, BAKA! –Gritó furioso Buchou.

Momo simplemente gruñó, tomo las sobras de helado de su rostro y las esparció por todo el cabello de Tezuka.

Por otro lado Echizen, reflexionó lo que acaba de pasar hace unos momentos, habló como una chica, cielos, bueno solo Momo lo había escuchado…aunque su cita con Tezuka se haya arruinado, fue un día bueno.

**F**I**N** Oo

* * *

Ne...xD ven que es raro! el final no se me ocurria nada X.x moajajaja! pero bueno...Ojala les haya gustado! espero Reviews XD Jajjaja 

Lean **Ganar no lo es todo** lo ordeno! o.ó Para los amantes del Yaoi y TezuRyo y quisa :O MomoRyo y TrenzudaRyo xD

bueno o.oUu esto quiza contiene unos diShos Shilenos xD intente explicarlos a lo que da el fin pero...TT-TT ojala hayan entendido...intenten ser pervertidos y todo dara resultado XD jajaja bueno...Jane! n.n


End file.
